


For Future Generations

by Rosypie3



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Capitalism sucks, Gen, POV Third Person, eat the rich, some introspective on this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: A look at what the reality of the humans in WALL-E could have been.
Relationships: the captain & the passengers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	For Future Generations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! <3

Log date: Day 1 of departure from the ship

“Hello! This is your captain speaking! Wall-e found me this thing he calls a v-i-dee-o ree-cord-er. I can use it to log our new beginning on Earth!” 

He chuckles lightly slightly bouncing his shoulders as he pans the camera to see the barren land with the plump red dots of the passengers of the Axiom working to prepare the soil for planting. He pans the camera back to himself. “I should stop slacking off and go help them!”

“After all what kind of captain would I be if he didn’t help his passengers!” With that parting message the video ends.

%  
%  
%

Log date: Day 20 of departure

“Hello, again Video Recorder!” The camera is panned to captain McCrea sitting on a makeshift bed in an abandoned cargo hold.   
“We have been making excellent progress with this farming thing! Some of the plants have started sprouting!! Isn’t that exciting?” 

“Hopefully we’ll get some pizza plants soon. In the meantime though we're continuing to move the trash to make more room for the little plant fellas.”

%  
%  
%

Log date: Day 25 of departure

The video starts with a sullen-looking captain McCrea sitting on his bed. “Hello, again video recorder.” The message lacks its usual amount of cheer as he stares at the floor at a loss for words.  
“Today while widening our fields we found -” He pauses his voice becoming choked and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He swallows thickly. “-We found some skeletons.” A pause, a quick glance at the camera then back at the floor with something akin to shame. “Human skeletons.” Whispered with a sense of reverence. 

“We didn’t know what to do with them. On the ship, we would hold a funeral service by shooting them out of the ship in one of the escape pods. But we can’t do that here. We just moved them to the side and continued on.”

“Was that really the right thing to do though? Maybe I'll learn more on the ship tomorrow.” He seems to be speaking more to himself than the actual camera. The video shuts off.

%  
%  
%

Log date: Day 26 of departure

The video opens to McCrea rummaging around in the dim light of the captain's quarters. He’s muttering to himself as he flips through video after video and page after page of the Axiom’s original mission. The light of the videos and information casting harsh shadows on his face. Finally, the fruitless search left him impatient enough to shout:

“Computer! Tell me the original mission of the Axiom.”

“That is classified information.” Came the robotic response. 

“Why not? I’m captain McCrea!” 

“Authorization recognized” there was a ding as a video popped up on the screen.

The video detailed how much fun the Axiom would be and how it was a 5-year vacation before ending by saying you could bring the whole family. 

McCrea’s brow creased with confusion. “Computer was that video an ad?” He asked hesitant unsure if he even wanted an answer. 

“Yes. The purpose of the Axiom was to be a 5-year vacation into space. Once the Earth become uninhabitable it turned into something more permanent.”

“What happened to all the people not on the ship?”

“The Axiom is incapable of housing everyone on the planet. Those who could not afford the vacation were left behind.”

McCrea’s eyes widened at the realization. They left them to die.   
They left them to die. 

Millions of people who couldn’t afford an extravagant trip to space were left to rot on a dying planet. Fat hot tears started trickling down his face. He tried rubbing them away but he couldn’t stop. The tears just kept coming. Wordlessly he shakily walks towards the camera and shuts it off. 

%  
%  
%

Log date: Day 28 of departure 

The camera reveals McCrea standing in front of the crowd of passengers. The sun is shining brightly overhead with tiny dots of green sprouts to soak it all in. He clears his throat and speaks.

“I know you all have been wondering about the skeletons.” Nervously he shifts his weight on his feet as he continues on. “I have been investigating and I was able to find the answer on the ship. Follow me inside please I think you all should see it.”

McCrea grabs the camera and angles it at the ground as everyone makes their way inside the ship. This continues for a while until the view is lifted up and the dots of red are seen standing on the closed pool area. The passengers fidget with anticipation. 

The captain projects the video for all to see. The same images as before pass and go then the video ends. 

The audience stands there flabbergasted by what they have just witnessed. Before they can ask any questions, however, the captain's face appears on the screen and he explains.

“The Axiom was never a way to save humanity. It was only a way to limit it. As you have all witnessed the Axiom was an escape only for the ones who could afford it. The rest were left to suffer the consequences of humanity.” He pauses to swallow down his rage. “The Axiom was a paradise for the rich but a death sentence for the poor. We are the descendants of the ones who could afford it. We need to honor the memory of those humanity left behind.” A pause. “We left behind. Any skeletons we find will stay where we find them so that their remains can become the foundation of our new world. We shall never forget those lost to our negligence.” The video shuts off. 

The passengers stand dumbfounded at this revelation. Horrified at their ancestor's actions they make a silent vow. A silent vow to never let this happen again. To never forget.

Life continues on. The people of the Axiom moved on with their lives and continued to rebuild. The captain continues to record their progress. Then when his time is near he downloaded the video camera's contents to the ship. To ensure that any future generations can learn from their mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by an epiphany I had while watching WALL-E. You can find my Tumblr post about it here. https://rosypie3.tumblr.com/post/190390658872/i-just-had-an-epiphany-watching-wall-e-you-cant


End file.
